One Number Away
by docsangel
Summary: Ella spends most of her nights home alone with a bottle of wine. What happens when a wrong number for a booty call turns into something new? Will they give it a chance or will she close herself off again?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Sitting at home alone, I am half a bottle of wine in when I pick up my phone. I swore I would never call or text him again but I'm lonely and he's always up for a hookup even if he does make me feel like shit after. I know I'm just an easy lay for him and that's fine because I realized a long time ago I would never be more than that to him. I type in the number that I know by heart and type the message.

_E: Hey baby. You up?_

I wait a few minutes and a text comes through.

_Him: Who's this?_

_E: Ella. What are you doing?_

_Him: I think you got the wrong number Darlin._

_E: This isn't Levi?_

_Him: No Darlin Sorry._

_E: Oh. Well, sorry to bother you._

I look at the number and it's the same number that he's had for two years. Guess he changed his number. I toss the phone onto the couch and down my wine.

Jax is sitting at the bar, talking to Tig when his phone goes off. After texting back that it was the wrong number, he just stares at his phone. "You know there's nothing wrong with texting her back." Tig says. Jax smirks and takes his phone with him to his dorm and locks the door.

_J: So, Ella, what are you doing?_

I look at my phone confused but decide, fuck it, and text back.

_E: Sitting here alone working on a bottle of wine. What's your name?_

_J: Jackson. Tell me about yourself Ella._

_E: Not much to tell. Small town girl with small town dreams...lol._

_J: Small town girl, huh? You from Charming?_

_E: I live in Charming but not from here. From a small town in Georgia. Moved here a couple of years ago._

_J: So who were you texting this late at night?_

_E: Apparently I was texting you...lol._

_J: That you were Darlin. But it's late, you're drinking wine and texting someone. Booty call? Lol_

_E: Wouldn't you like to know._

_J: Babe I don't do booty calls. They do me._

_E: I bet they do. Well, like you said, it's late. Better toss the empty bottle and head to bed. Goodnight Jackson._

_J: Goodnight Ella._

I look at my phone and just shake my head. I put my phone on the charger and head to bed.

I wake up the next morning and start getting ready for work. I take my phone off the charger while waiting on my coffee to brew and see a text from Jackson.

_J: Good morning Ella._

_E: Good morning Jackson._

_J: What do you have planned today?_

_E: I have this thing called a job. You know. Sit in hell for eight hours and make a little money?_

_J: Haha. I know how that is. Got one of those myself. Only problem is I can't tell the boss off._

_E: Why's that?_

_J: Because I'm the boss._

_E: Lol. Anyway. I better head to work. Have a good day Jackson._

_J: You too Ella._

I get to work and sit at my desk and reread the messages and I find myself smiling a little. "Is that a smile?" My friend Kelly asks. "Shut up." I tell her as my smile gets bigger. "What's got you smiling all of a sudden?" she asks as she sits in the chair next to my desk. "I was sitting at home last night and texted Levi." I tell her. "Please tell me that you're not letting that fucker back in?" she asks. "No. I mean. Well, I texted him because I was drinking and I was lonely and texted Levi's number but I guess he doesn't have the number anymore. It belongs to a guy named Jackson. We texted for a few minutes last night and we were texting this morning." I tell her. "Good. You need a little good in your life." she tells me. "I guess." I say.

I make it through the day and go back home and that lonely feeling comes back. I am sitting out on the back steps, just looking up at the stars when my phone chimes with a text. I look down at the phone and see it's Jackson.

_J: You know, I was thinking. As much as I like texting with you, maybe we could talk._

_E: Why not. You want to call?_

He doesn't text back. He calls. "Hello Jackson." I say as I answer. "Hey Darlin. How was your day?" he asks. "It was okay. Busy but okay. What about yours?" I ask. "It was good. Worked in the garage and took care of some family shit." he tells me. "Family shit? Everything okay?" I ask. "Yeah Darlin. It's good." he tells me. "So, you work at a garage?" I ask. "Yeah." he says. "So, that means you're good with your hands. Interesting." I say. "Is it now?" he asks, laughing. "Maybe." I tell him and start laughing with him. "Let's see, you were texting late at night for a booty call, me being good with my hands is interesting to you. You're a bad girl aren't you?" he asks and I start laughing harder. "Hardly. I was always a good girl." I tell him and start to get serious. "What's wrong?" he asks concerned. "Last night, when I texted you? My ex used to have your number. I was texting him because I was drunk and lonely and thought texting my ex was a good idea." I tell him. "How was it a bad idea?" he asks. "We were together for a couple of years and even though I was serious about him, to him I was just an easy lay. We'd hooked up a few times when I got desperate and texted him but the minute he got his, he was dressed and gone again." I tell him. "That's fucked up. I'd never do that to a woman. You should be treated better than that." he tells me. "Jackson, you don't know me." I tell him. "But no woman should be made to feel like they're just an easy lay. Ain't right." he tells me. "Awe hell. You're mama raised a gentleman." I say trying to lighten the mood. "At your service Darlin." he says. "Be careful what you offer there Jackson. I've been alone for a long time." I tell him, laughing and he laughs back. We talk a little longer before I start to yawn and we say our goodnights before ending the call. I get into bed and just think about him. He's sweet and funny and that voice.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning I wake up to another text from Jackson.

_J: Morning Darlin._

_E: Morning Jackson. How'd you sleep?_

_J: Better after our talk. What about you?_

_E: I slept okay. Don't really sleep much. I get insomnia sometimes._

_J: You work today?_

_E: No. I don't work weekends._

My phone rings and it's Jackson. "Good morning Jackson." I say laughing. "Morning babe. What do you have planned today?" he asks. "Just hanging out here. Catch up on some laundry." I tell him. "We're having a party tonight. You should come and hang out a bit." he tells me. "I appreciate that but I don't know if that's such a good idea. How do I know you're not a serial killer or something?" I say laughing. "I promise I'm not." he tells me laughing with me. "But seriously. Thanks for the invite." I tell him. "Well, that's an open invite. Anytime you need to let loose." he tells me. "I'm sure you have a girl or two that you can call to keep you company if you need a booty call." I tell him. "Nah. Only one that's been on my mine lately." he says and I shake my head. "So, tell me Jackson, you use that cocky boy charm on all the girls or am I just the lucky one?" I ask. "Just you Darlin. Just you." he says. We talk for a little longer and I tell him I need to go and actually get things done.

That night, I'm sitting on the couch and that lonely feeling comes back. I debate on calling Jackson but he said they were having a party so I don't want to bother him. I'm sitting there lost in my own thoughts when my phone rings. I look at see it's Jackson. "Hello?" I ask as I answer. "Hey Darlin." he says and I hear loud music in the background and then it gets quiet. "Hey. How's the party?" I ask. "Not as exciting as I thought it would be." he tells me. "And why's that?" I ask. "Because the girl I'm thinking about ain't here." he tells me and I laugh. "Smooth Jackson. Real smooth. But I'm sure you have a million other girls that can keep your mind occupied." I tell him. "Why do you do that?" he asks. "Do what?" I ask, not realizing what he's talking about. "When I say something about thinking about you, you always say something about me and other girls." he says. I sigh and say "Jackson, I really like talking to you but I really think you're wasting your time with me. You should find someone that you can actually see and spend time with." I tell him. "And I can't do that with you?" he asks. "That's not a good idea." I tell him. "I never was one for following good ideas." he tells me and I laugh. "Jackson, seriously. You shouldn't waste your time." I tell him and I feel the tears threatening to fall. "Hey. Talk to me babe." he says. "I'm okay Jackson. Look, head back to the party and hang out. Find a pretty girl and have some fun okay." I say before saying "Night Jackson." and hanging up the phone as the tears start to fall.

Jackson sits and looks at his phone for a minute and contemplates calling me back but he doesn't. He does, however, send a text _My time on you is not wasted babe. I'm here if you want to talk._ He walks out to the main room and sees Juice sitting at the bar and asks "Can you do me a favor?" Juice looks at him and nods. Jax writes down a phone number. "I need her last name, address and where she works." he says and Juice nods. He heads for his dorm and half an hour later, he comes back out with the information written down for him.

The next morning, I wake up for work and see a text from Jackson. _Good morning babe. Hope you have a good day._ I don't text back. Maybe if I stop texting, he'll stop wasting his time on me. I walk into work and Kelly sees me. "Hey. You okay?" she asks. I look up at her and say "Yeah. Just not sleeping." I tell her, playing it off. "Bull shit. What happened?" she asks. "I spoke to Jackson this weekend. He was at a party and instead of hanging out he's on the phone with me." I tell her. "And?" she asks. "He shouldn't be wasting his time on someone that he will never see face to face." I tell her. "And why won't he?" she asks and I just look at her. "You need to get out of your own head honey." she says before walking to her desk to work.

About lunch time a delivery man comes in. "Delivery for Ella James." he says. "That's me." I say and he brings the beautiful arrangement of wildflowers to my desk. I sign and he leaves. I look at the card and it says _Just wanted to show you that you're worth thinking about. I'll wait as long as you need. XOXO Jackson._ Kelly looks at the card over my shoulder and says "You need to call him." I nod and walk outside so I can have some privacy. "Hey babe." he says as he answers. "Hey. Thank you for my flowers but Jackson…" I start. "Don't do that. I'm not wasting time talking to you. Why can't you see that?" he asks. "Jackson, I like talking to you. Hell, it's the only good thing I have going right now but I don't know how to do this. I'm so used to always being second. I don't know how to handle someone that actually acts like they want to talk to me." I tell him. "I don't act like it. I do. I like talking to you. My head has been more clear since we've been talking. But I do want to meet you but we'll do it in your time. Just don't push me away." he tells me. "Okay. But seriously, thank you for the flowers." I tell him. "Anytime babe. I'll call you tonight." he tells me. "Okay. Bye Jackson." I tell him and we end the call. I walk back inside to my desk and read the card again. I just hope he doesn't change his mind.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sitting on the back porch that night, I am still thinking about Jackson. I wish he would realize he's wasting his time and stop calling and texting. I just won't answer anymore. About that time, my phone rings and I see it's him. I hit ignore and let it go to voicemail. It rings again and again I hit ignore and the tears start to fall. It rings again and I pick up the phone. I hit answer and before I can say anything he says "Talk to me Darlin." I wipe the tears and say "Jackson…" and the tears fall harder. "Babe it's okay. I'm here." he tells me. "Please stop. I can't do this." I tell him before dropping the phone and I can hear him as I sob. "Ella. Babe. Talk to me. Sweetheart I'm here." I hear him say. I pick up the phone and hit end and sob harder.

When I finally get myself calmed down, I move inside and lay down on the bed and just stare at the wall all night. I don't sleep. The sun comes up and I text my boss to tell her I won't be in for a couple of days. My depression is hitting me full force on top of knowing that I'll never be good enough for anyone. I'm still laying in bed and my phone is beside me when it starts to ring. I don't even look at it. I know who it is. He's already called me three times and I just let it ring. I get up from the bed and grab a bottle of Jack and head back to bed. I lean against the headboard and chug the bottle. I finish the bottle, and drinking it on an empty stomach, I'm drunk. My phone rings again and I see it's Jackson and I answer. "What?" I slur. "Ella, babe." he says. "Why don't you listen to me?" I slur more. "Ella? Are you drunk?" he asks. "Don't matter. Just listen to me Jackson. I'm not good enough. You should cut your losses. I am." I say. That makes Jax more alert. "How are you cutting your losses?" he asks me. "Don't matter. Just please Jackson. Goodbye." I say and hang up the phone before I pass out.

Jax runs into the main room and tells Juice "Get an ambulance to Ella's house now." Juice looks at him shocked but does what he asks. Jax runs out to his bike and heads to my address. He gets there about the same time the ambulance does and the door is unlocked. He rushes in with the paramedics behind him and searches through the house. He finds my bedroom and I'm slumped over on the bed. The medics get to me and check for a pulse. "It's weak but she has one." one of them says. Jax walks back out behind the medics and he's running his fingers through his hair. Chibs walks up to him and says "Go with her brother. We'll have your bike brought to the hospital." Jax nods and gets into the ambulance. "Are you family?" one of the medics asks. "I'm her boyfriend." he says and Chibs smiles softly.

I wake up and I hear this loud beeping and the lights are bright. I groan as I start to open my eyes and I feel someone holding my hand. I look down and see a man with blonde hair sitting in the chair next to my bed, sleeping. I look at him for a minute and he's beautiful but who is he? I pull my hand from his and he wakes up. "Hey Darlin." he says as he stands and sits on the side of the bed. My eyes go wide and I ask "Jackson?" He nods his head yes and I pull further away from him and say "Why are you here?" Taking my hand and pulling me closer to him, he says "I told you I wasn't giving up on you." My eyes start to tear up again and I say "Jackson, please don't do this." He cups my face and says "You're fucking beautiful." I shake my head and he kisses me softly and says "I'm not going anywhere." I nod and he kisses me again and puts his forehead to mine. "Please don't leave me." he whispers and I look up at him. "Jackson, I wasn't trying to kill myself. My mind wouldn't shut off and I couldn't sleep. I'd not slept in nearly three days." I tell him. He sits up and says "Why didn't you tell me? I would have helped you. I would have been there." he tells me. "How did you find me?" I ask. "You remember when I sent you flowers?" he asks and I nod my head yes. The night before, I had one of the guys from my club track your phone and get your last name, your address and where you work." he tells me and I smile a little. "Why would you do that Jackson?" I ask as I look down at our hands as I play with his fingers. "Why wouldn't I?" he asks. "Jackson, I'm just a wrong number booty call." I say. "Nah. You're not a booty call babe. You're special." he tells me and I shake my head.

About that time, the doctor comes in and asks "How are you feeling?" I look up at him and say "Better I think. Still a little tired." I say. "You still need some rest. We're keeping you for a couple of days to monitor you." he tells me. I realize what was getting at. "I didn't try to kill myself." I tell him and he looks like he's actually listening to me. "I suffer from insomnia and I hadn't slept in three days. The only time I can really get any sleep is when I'm drunk." I tell him. "I'm going to have you do a sleep study while you're here and see what we can do to help with that but no more drinking in excess." he tells me. "Yes doctor." I say. "You're lucky your boyfriend found you when he did." he tells me. "Yeah, I am." I say and looks at Jackson, who's smirking. The doctor leaves the room and I ask "Boyfriend?" He smiles at me and says "Yeah babe. Boyfriend." He kisses me again and I ask "Are you sure Jackson?" Putting his forehead against mine again he says "Hell yeah babe." I let out a content sigh and ask "Will you lay with me?" He nods and I move over and he lays next to me and I just lay against him with my head on his chest.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sitting in my hospital room, I say "Since you're my boyfriend, I guess we should get to know each other a little more other than just flirting." He pulls me closer and says "I'm the president of the Sons of Anarchy. I have two boys. Abel is five and Thomas is two." he tells me. "Where's their mother?" I ask. "Abel's mom isn't in his life. She cared more about getting her fix than him. Overdosed while she was pregnant and he was born ten weeks early. Thomas' mother was murdered about a year ago." he tells me. "Oh my God. You and those poor babies." I say softly, looking up at him. He kisses me softly and says "I didn't think I would ever want to be with anyone again until you. I've not stopped thinking about you." he tells me. I caress his face and he leans into my touch and I whisper "Me either." before kissing him again. "Tell me more about you." he says. "Not much to me. Like I said before, I was born and raised in Georgia and when my parents died, I had to get away. I couldn't stay there anymore and the town I was in was so small, everyone knew everything you did and I couldn't stand it so when I got the chance, I threw a dart at the map and it his California and when it did I just settled in the first small town I came to which was Charming." I tell him. "I am so glad you did." he tells me before pulling me closer.

A few days later, I am released from the hospital with some medicine to help me sleep on nights where I can't. After getting home, Jackson helps me get settled in and I ask "You want to stay?" He nods and says "Yeah but tomorrow I want you to meet my club and my boys." he tells me and I just nod. We spend the evening just hanging out and snuggle up on the couch and watching a movie when there's a knock on the door. I get up to answer and when I open the door, I see Levi standing there. "Hey babe." he says as he tries to push his way in but I stop him. "What are you doing here?" I ask. "You know what I came for. It's the only reason I come over." he tells me with a smirk. "Well, she's not available anymore." Jax says as he walks up behind me and pulls me to him. "Head on to the couch babe. I'll handle him." Jax says before kissing my temple and I do what he says. "Who the fuck are you?" Levi asks. "Her Old Man. Now, you need to leave. She's not available anymore." Jax says. "Old Man? You actually want her fat ass? She's only good for one thing and can't even do that right half the time." Levi says and I feel the tears start falling. Jax steps closer to him and says "You need to leave before I slit your fucking throat. Ella is my Old Lady and you won't live long enough to disrespect her again." Jax says and Levi stumbles down the steps leaving.

Jax walks over to the couch and sees me looking down at my hands and the tears falling from my eyes. He kneels in front of me. "Ella, babe." he says softly but I don't look at him. "Hey, look at me." he says and I still don't. He reaches up and tilts my face to look at him and he sees it in my eyes. "He's fucking stupid. He has no clue how perfect you are." he tells me. "He's right Jackson. Shit." I say and I move to stand and he lets me. "How's he right?" he asks. "Jackson, all I ever was to him was easy pussy. I was never enough to keep him around. How long until you figure that out too?" I ask. He steps in front of me and stops my pacing. Cupping my face he makes me look at him. "Listen to me and listen good. You are fucking perfect. You will never be just easy pussy to me. You're mine babe. Mine. You hear me?" he asks and I nod. He kisses me softly before pulling me to the couch and sitting down, pulling me into his lap. He caresses my cheek and says "You're mine Darlin. Nothing will ever change that." I nod and say "Thank you Jackson." and he kisses me one more time before I snuggle into him and he just holds me.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I'm still in his lap and snuggled into him when I feel him kiss my temple. "Are you okay?" He asks and I don't answer. Tilting my chin up, he sees there are still tears in my eyes. "Baby listen to me." he says and I shake my head. I stand from his lap and wrap my arms around myself and say "You should go." as I look down on the floor. I stand and walks over to me and says "I'm not leaving." I don't look up but whisper "Please." He tilts my chin up and says "I'm not leaving you. I meant what I said to him. You're my Old Lady. That dumb fuck doesn't know shit. You're fucking perfect." he say before pulling me into his arms and holding me close. "You're mine Ella." he says. He pulls me back to the couch and into his lap. Holding me close still, he kisses me softly and deepens the kiss. I still don't let my walls down.

I stand up and pull him to the bedroom and I start stripping down and he does too. We climb into bed and I kiss him deeply as he hovers over me. Stripping down to nothing, he enters me and thrusts in and out over and over until we both find our release. When he collapses on the bed next to me, I get out of the bed and grab my robe. "Where are you going?" he asks. "You got what you came for. Now you can go." I tell him as I head to the bathroom, fighting off the tears. He grabs my arm and stops me. Turning me to face him, he says "You're right. I did get what I wanted. I got to make love to my Old Lady. I got to show her how much I want her. How much I need her. Don't push me away because of some dumb fucker." he says softly. "Jackson, I don't know how to do this." I say and he kisses me softly and says "You stay by my side and let me show you how perfect you really are. I promise, it will get better." he tells me. I nod and let him lead me back to the bed. Taking off my robe, we climb back into bed and he pulls me close.

The next morning, I am snuggled into his chest when I start to wake up. I feel him kiss the top of my head letting me know he's awake too. "You want to hit the diner? Get some breakfast?" he asks. I shake my head and say "I can cook you something." and go to get out of the bed. "I want to take you to breakfast." he tells me and I shake my head no. "Why not?" he asks. "I'm not hungry." I tell him and he shakes his head. "You need to eat babe." he says and I shake my head. "I'm good." I say and he sees it. "You're fucking perfect. I'm taking my Old Lady out to breakfast and you're going to eat. Your body is fucking perfect Ella. All I want to do is worship every curve, every inch, every part of your body." He whispers as he kisses my lips softly. "I love every fucking thing about you." he tells me and I look up at him. "I love you." he says and I look at him shocked. "You don't mean that." I say. "Oh Darlin. You have no clue just how much I do." he tells me and he cups my face. "I fucking love you." he tells me. "I love you too Jackson." I whisper. "Then get dressed and let me take you to breakfast. Then we can go to the clubhouse and you can meet the club and tomorrow you can meet my boys." he tells me. I look at him and before I can ask, he says "I'm sure." I nod and say "Thank you Jackson."

After eating at the diner, we head to the clubhouse. Getting off the back of his bike, he laces his fingers with mine and with a deep breath, he leads me inside and we see everyone start to gather around us. "Who's this pretty lady?" a man asks. "This is Ella" he says as he looks at me and says "My Old Lady." I look at him and smile softly. I see the other men smile wide. "Babe, this is Tig, Chibs, Happy, Bobby, Quinn, Rat, Juice, Montez and Phil." I nod and say "Nice to meet you guys." and they all move to shake my hands. Tig looks at Jax and asks "Wrong number?" Jax nods and Tig smiles wide "Welcome to the family Doll." before pulling me into a hug and says "You need anything, you let us know. We got you." he tells me and I nod and say "Thank you." A little later, we are sitting on one of the couches, a party is going and he has me in his lap. Kissing me softly he says "I want you to have my crow." I look at him confused and he says "It's a tattoo that tells everyone that you belong to me." he tells me. "If that's what you want...okay." I tell him and lay my head on his shoulder. After a couple of minutes I look up at him and ask "Will you get my name on you?" I ask. "Is that what you want?" he asks. "If I have a tattoo saying I'm yours then I want you to have one with my name that says you're mine." I say softly. "Okay." he says and I look at him and ask "Okay?" He kisses me softly and says "Okay." I kiss him again and he calls Happy over. "I need to tattoos, brother." Happy looks at him and smirks. "Crow?" he asks and Jax nods his head yes. "What's the other?" Happy asks. "My name." I say and he nods and says "Give me an hour." and heads to his dorm to get his sketch pad. A couple of hours later, I have his crow on my left shoulder and he has my name on his chest, opposite Abel's name.


End file.
